Não Olhe Agora!
by Kiah chan
Summary: Eu dançava e cantava trancada no quarto, para que ninguém sonhasse em me flagrar, principalmente quando meu microfone era uma caneta e o meu palco, minha cama. Mas Sasuke simplesmente tinha que estragar tudo... -SasuSaku- -Sakura's POV-


**Não Olhe Agora!**

_Kiah chan_

_Betado pela YKT_

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence, la la la!

_

* * *

Aviso:_ Sakura's POV (Fanfic narrada pela senhorita (?) Sakura)

* * *

-

-

Dançar era uma das minhas manias secretas, daquelas em que você só faz escondido.

Era como comer porcarias dez minutos antes do almoço, disfarçadamente, para que sua mãe não te pegasse.

Quando as missões e deveres médicos do dia terminavam, corria afobada para casa e me trancava no quarto, ligando o velho aparelho de som em um volume razoavelmente alto.

Nessas horas, eu deixava de ser a Haruno Sakura de sempre e me transformava em tudo aquilo que eu nunca viria a ser.

Numa dessas, um dos meus colegas de equipe e maior amor _platônico_ que eu já havia tido, Uchiha Sasuke, entrou sem pedir licença no meu cantinho, pegando-me no flagra.

Talvez ele nem tenha notado meus cabelos desalinhados, minha roupa suada e amassada e meus pés descalços quando desci da cama após meu repertório-bis digno de _Britney Spears_ em seu auge.

Seus olhos só se vidraram no objeto fino que segurava em minhas mãos: Uma caneta com tampa amarela que eu usava como microfone.

E, como se não fosse o bastante, seus lábios curvaram-se em um riso irônico, enquanto a sobrancelha perfeitamente moldada arqueava-se em descrença.

"Não acredito."

E a voz baixa e controlada pareceu tentar me humilhar com aquelas palavras.

Eu não era estúpida, e, apesar deste meu amor beirando à loucura, tinha ciência que poderia muito bem tê-lo acertado por invadir minha privacidade sem permissão alguma, mas meu corpo acabou não reagindo.

Aquilo foi uma vergonha e acabou me traumatizando, claro.

E Sasuke, que permanecia exibindo o tal sorriso irritante, virou-se depois, como se não tivesse visto nada, e saiu do meu quarto sem dizer uma palavra.

Acabei jogando todos os meus CD's barulhentos no lixo, diante de tanta raiva e vergonha que estava passando no momento.

Claro que uma semana depois de uma longa jornada de missões, a falta da minha válvula de escape para o estresse e irritação quase me deixou doente.

_Quase._

Porque só de lembrar das indiretas que ele me lançava durante o dia em que (_infelizmente_, pela primeira vez na vida penso assim...) tive que aturá-lo, debochando do meu _quase_ microfone e insistindo que a vocação para cantora não me daria futuro algum, já me fazia desistir da idéia.

Aquilo era ridiculamente _desanimador. _

-

-

"Desistiu de cantar, é?"

Pergunta retórica.

Por que, infernos, o Sasuke-_kun_ estaria falando comigo?

Ok. Se fosse há algumas semanas, eu estaria sofrendo de algum ataque fulminante no coração.

"Acho que a Karin deve ter alguns CD's naquele estilo para te emprestar, Sakura."

E desde que ele havia voltado, o nome _Karin _já havia penetrado nos diálogos monótonos entre integrantes do time. Inclusive (e principalmente) comigo.

Aquilo me irritava ainda mais.

"Hei, feiosa, vem aqui um pouco... Acho que a bichinha afetada esqueceu de fofocar com os vizinhos e está jogando todas as frustrações em você."

Sai, meu salvador.

Não acreditei que teria que agradecê-lo mais tarde.

Sasuke direcionou um olhar intimidador para ele, que foi prontamente ignorado.

Naruto estava distante de nós, graças a Deus.

Aquilo me poupava de mais uma vergonha, já que estar sendo infernizada por Sai sem retrucar não fazia parte da minha personalidade _tolerante._

Pelo menos Sasuke esqueceu do meu microfone.

-

-

Foram dois meses sem microfone, som em volume alto e relaxamento instantâneo.

Um mês sem Sasuke falar comigo.

Falta só uma semana para o meu aniversário...

Sinceramente, 18 anos era a idade perfeita para um primeiro porre.

-

-

"Parabéns, feiosa!"

"Parabéns, Sakura-chan!"

Festa surpresa.

Sorrisos forçados.

E mais vergonha.

Eu odeio minha vida. Preciso de algo alcoólico urgente!

Onde estão as amigas quando precisamos delas?

-

-

"Parabéns, Sakura"

"Obrigada, Sasuke-kun."

Ganhei meu próprio cantinho para viver.

Minha própria chave...

E travas especiais para que nenhum ninja perdedor viesse a me flagrar em momentos constrangedores novamente.

"Não vai me convidar pra entrar?"

"Pode entrar."

Indiquei o sofá encapado para que pudesse se sentar.

Desde que ele parou de me humilhar, aquela paixonite voltou a reascender.

Mas graças ao meu desenvolvimento psicológico, aprendi a não deixar o meu amor incondicional por ele ultrapassar os limites aceitáveis.

"Quer alguma coisa?"

"Não."

Respirei fundo diversas vezes.

"Desculpe a bagunça, não deu tempo ainda para colocar tudo em ordem."

"Sem problemas."

18 anos e eu simplesmente não conseguia me controlar ainda diante do olhar do Sasuke-kun.

_Lamentável._

"Naruto me disse que você não irá mais participar das missões para fora da Vila..."

"É, agora eu vou ficar mais no Hospital. Ordens da Hokage."

Sasuke Meu cantinho estava uma bagunça, claro.

Caixas empilhadas, móveis ainda encapados e fora de lugar e malas espalhadas não deixavam o ambiente tão agradável assim.

"Toma aqui. _Infelizmente_,eu não pude participar da sua festa interessantíssima de aniversário, mas não esqueci do presente."

Meu sorriso se alargou para ele, como já não fazia há algum tempo.

"Obrigada!"

O embrulho era de um azul clarinho com uma fita caprichosamente colocada em cima. Até que ele era grandinho...

Mas felicidade de pobre dura pouco.

"Sua mãe me disse que você havia jogado fora os CD's, então achei melhor comprá-los de novo. Sabe, eu não gostaria de ser o culpado em algum homicídio por causa do seu estresse..."

_Engraçadinho._

Era o único adjetivo que poderia se encaixar no Sasuke naquele momento.

O problema era um só: Sasuke não era engraçadinho naturalmente.

Então só poderia ser uma piada irônica e de mal-gosto.

"Você só pode estar brincando!"

"Não gostou do presente? Esses CD's não são os mesmos que você tinha?".

"Sasuke, posso saber por que você me odeia tanto? O que foi que eu te fiz? Eu já não parei de me declarar a torto e a direito?"

Minha voz estava baixa, naquele momento. Estava prestes a chorar e interiormente rezava para que ele não percebesse minha fraqueza estúpida.

Sasuke soltou um riso enquanto tirava os CD's da minha mão. "Acho que você não entendeu mesmo..."

"Não entendi o que?"

"Eu via você dançando. Só estava te provocando por causa das suas expressões. Fora que você age muito mal quando está nervosa, sabia?"

Fiquei estarrecida com aquilo, mas mantive (ou tentei, mas fracassei, para variar) a compostura.

"Isso não faz nem um pouco o meu tipo, mas você sempre deixava sua janela aberta quando começava a pular na cama. Descobri isso por pura coincidência, e como passava sempre perto da sua janela para entregar papéis para a Hokage, acabava parando para dar uma olhada..."

Sasuke-kun falava com tanta normalidade que chegou a me irritar profundamente. Desde quando espionar pessoas em sua intimidade era algo normal?

"Eu não posso acreditar que você fazia isso!"

"Não vejo problema. Se você fechasse a janela, eu não teria visto nada..." Resmungou, dando de ombros, como se fosse o mais óbvio.

Fechei meus olhos e contei até dez. Não poderia me estressar com o Sasuke por causa disso... Não poderia!

"Você ficava bonita dançando, Sakura."

E ele simplesmente me desarmou.

Minha boca abriu e fechou várias vezes, enquanto eu tentava acreditar naquilo que meus ouvidos tinham captado.

Sasuke desviou seu olhar para a porta da sala, deixando os CD's em cima do sofá. "Só não tente matar ninguém culpando o seu maldito estresse, criatura irritante."

"Sasuke-kun, por quê...?"

Ele abriu a porta da sala, mas, antes de sair, virou-se com um sorriso torto para se pronunciar.

"Amanhã eu volto para dançarmos juntos... Só que eu escolho a música."

**FIM.**

* * *

Dança-Música-Chocolate é o meu trio clichê favorito, não é possível xD E o título continua nada a ver... u.u' Lamentável ¬¬' Bom, algumas coisas nunca mudam xD

Ao pessoal que ainda acompanha alguma fanfic minha que não recebeu sua devida continuação, peço mil desculpas mesmo! O 'hiatus' é provisório, mas a continuação ainda não tem data de aparecer à luz do sol...

E espero que tenham gostado da fanfic o/ Um _sub SasuSaku _para vocês /o/

_Beijos para vocês e um Feliz Dia dos Pais!_


End file.
